Metal Gear Solid: Eclipse Team
by Pablosky
Summary: Eclipse's identity is revealed, and Snake will be forced to face a nightmare that has being following him since Shadow Moses. Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

METAL GEAR SOLID  
  
ECLIPSE TEAM  
  
By Pablosky and Blackraven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Darkness.  
  
New York, May 15th, 2009  
  
The night fell quickly over New York City. The lights had left most office buildings, but not the city. The city never slept. The rain and clouds were a perfect camouflage for the stars above.. And a helicopter.  
  
A KA-60 Kasatka chopper flew across the sky, with its doors open. It flew around a tall building, a skyscraper that looked like a pillar that was holding the dark clouds of the rainy night. The only office building with all of its lights on. The Wellar tower, like the city, never slept.  
  
The helicopter passed above the tower. Suddenly, following a lightning, a rope went down. A single man landed, with military boots on. The sound of the boots hitting the puddles made a slight noise. The man didn't care. He just walked until the nearest wall. He had his lucky charm, his cigarette, on his mouth and on fire. His main lucky charm, his Bandana was on his head. The hero was back in action. Let's hope this is a typical mission. He thought to himself. Solid Snake was used to things going wrong.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a slight, beeping noise in his ear.  
  
"Snake, its Otacon. You copy?" He was more worried than usual. And the usual worried Otacon meant a lot.  
  
"Yeah you still haven't briefed me, you know."  
  
"Well. You have two mission objectives. First, you are to find evidence on Wellar's Metal Gear project. Secondly, destroy it."  
  
"Usual stuff, huh? So, Is Raiden coming?"  
  
"Yeah, and Philanthropy assigned us a. Specialist. "  
  
"Specialist?-Snake knew something was odd."  
  
"The name's Harker. Nathan Harker. Male, American, in his Mid 30's, former CIA. He was expelled from Langley because his tactics were too ¨Unpredictable¨ for the guys at the agency. He got into Philanthropy thanks to a recommendation of a friend."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Zachary Smith." Otacon was reading a paper. "High rank. Listen, Raiden and Harker are going in by ground. Don't wait for them"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Snake was uncomfortable in this kind of operation. "By the way, I'm getting kind of tired of this M9's, why can't we just use guns?"  
  
"C'mon, Snake," Otacon had a hard time getting that part into Snake's head. "We are trying to minimize human casualties, remember?"  
  
Snake mumbled something.  
  
"C'mon, let's get on it" Otacon was ready for the operation.  
  
"Ok, but your butt isn't the one on the line here." Snake was sick and tired of these missions.  
  
He got ready. He inserted a magazine into his modified Beretta M92F handgun and run, under the heavy as mercury rain, under the cover of the raindrops. He got to the black metal door and opened it. He entered the territory of Wassen Inc., which wasn't too far from being enemy territory. But well, Snake was used to be in enemy territory.  
  
He sneaked through the hallway. He was invisible. He suddenly looked thought a corner. A security guard.  
  
In a black uniform, a man was standing, holding a weapon, with boots and a hat on. He wasn't a threat. He couldn't see him, but Snake was always ready if spotted. He didn't want to admit it, but the M9 saved his butt a couple of times.  
  
The guard moved away. Snake got away undetected once again. His brown eyes were used to the sensation of looking around every corner. It was part of the job.  
  
.....  
  
Meanwhile, in the floor downstairs, two lone figures walked through the lobby. One was always looking at his back. Both were on a mission, entering with business clothes was an excellent way of camouflaging with the environment in this office building.  
  
One of the men didn't call any type of attention. He was a perfect businessman. With his black, carefully combed hair, and inexpressive brown eyes, he was pretty much a common person and no one even noticed him.  
  
The other one didn't have the same luck. He moved his long, blond hair from his blue eyes and kept walking side by side with his partner. He was an "attention caller" and didn't help in disguise.  
  
Both moved swiftly to the elevator, and, after the undetectable pressed a button, the elevator was already moving up, heading the tallest floor. They started taking out their suits. Under them, they had black operations sneaking suits and Tranquilizer weapons. They both put their suits in the Sneaking suit's Backpack and got ready.  
  
"OK, Raiden, here we go" The brown haired man was had a low voice and a slight New York accent.  
  
"So, you are Nathan Harker, huh?" "Raiden" had the typical "Young man" voice.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Harker held his M9 at the altitude of his mouth.  
  
....  
  
Through the night, another chopper was moving. Inside, five people were getting ready. The sound of the guns cocking and the magazines being inserted in handguns filled the air.  
  
"Hey! Razor!" A young woman with Russian accent and long, black hair called, "You better get your weapons ready!"  
  
"If you say so" A man with red hair answered. "But let's hope everything goes as expected" He had a slight Mexican accent.  
  
"As Expected?" The Russian lady snapped back. "You and Shadow are the ones who always ruin the operations."  
  
Razor couldn't respond at that.  
  
"Well, Spear", a low, heavy accented voice came from the dark. "We saved the hostages last time, right?" That voice had a very heavy accent, but it still sounded young.  
  
"Shadow, you almost killed the hostages" The Russian lady had a very recriminating voice.  
  
From the same spot the accented voice came, a young man moved closer. He had piercing green eyes, and an uncontrolled blond hair.  
  
"You said it yourself, Spear" He had the same voice. "Almost killed the hostages" He stressed the word Almost.  
  
The Russian lady smiled back. She didn't like Razor or Shadow's tactics. But she had to admit they worked.  
  
The helicopter was heading their next mission. The Wellar tower.  
  
....  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm glad to announce I finally had the courage to post this story's first chapter. Please, review, no flames, please, only constructive criticisms. 


	2. Chapter 2: Business

Disclaimer: Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2 belong to Konami, as well as characters and locations. (Except the new ones.)  
  
Chapter Two: Business  
  
Snake kept advancing silently though the enormous office complex. Now, where the hell could that evidence be? He wondered. This wasn't a photographic recompilation of a Metal Gear; this was something way more subtle.  
  
He remembered a Murphy law which said "In war, simple things are the hardest", but in Special Operations, al those things were turned upside down. Subtle things were hard, complicated, and require time and concentration, both things hard to get in a battlefield.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw a guard. He was wearing a typical blue uniform, and carrying a gun. Sig Sauer P226. He recognized the handgun immediately. Behind him, two figures walked slowly, while talking.  
  
One of them was a sort of obese man, with a tux. Both had one, actually. His blue eyes were looking at the other one. He turned. Snake's eyes went wide open when he saw that man's face. The face of all of Snake's nightmares, that face was the sum of all the memories he had achieved in Shadow Moses, the USS Discovery, and the Big Shell.  
  
He had a white mustache, psychopath eyes and a long white hair. He was used to see him in a Cowboy disguise, but he recognized him anyways.  
  
It was Revolver Ocelot.  
  
Damn.  
  
-----------  
  
The door of the elevator opened. Both Special Forces agents entered the floor carefully, looking sideways, with their M9-T Dart guns in resting position. Their Dark Blue Urban Sneaking suits were equipped with Backpack, Anti-Personnel Sensors, Tactical Boots, weapon bandoleers, etc.  
  
"Raiden" raised his gun and trained it on a door; the M9's laser sight could be seen right in the middle of the wooden door ahead.  
  
"Clear" Harker whispered, seeing no hostiles were in the area.  
  
"Go check that door" Raiden ordered.  
  
Harker nodded and proceeded. Walking slowly, balancing his steps, he reached the door. He grabbed the handle with his gloved hand. He turned it and started opening slowly. The room was a computer room. The sneak point.  
  
"Hey! Raiden! Come here." He called, waving to the rookie, who ran close no him. Both entered.  
  
The room was empty of people. At this time of the night, it wasn't exactly a surprise.  
  
"Should we call Snake?" Raiden asked, pulling his blond hair backwards.  
  
"Not yet. He'll call us once his first mission objective is achieved. Don't worry." Harker explained.  
  
-------  
  
Razor scanned the landing zone with his binoculars. The enormous "H" written on the Helipad worked as a beacon for the chopper pilot.  
  
"Landing zone Clear" Razor shouted, lowering his binoculars. Then, he felt a cold, eerie voice.  
  
"Very well, unit, let's go!" A woman in her 40's commanded. She had a very deep French accent, and extremely cold blue eyes, which were staked in her subordinates.  
  
The five people who were in that Helicopter started descending though a rope. One by one, they landed and started hiding. One of them, dressing in a black Night Warfare Sneaking Suit hid behind a ventilation shaft. Then, the hard voice of his commander sounded in his ears. Codec.  
  
"Eclipse Team, this is Colonel Roy Campbell, From FOX-HOUND. Your orders are to detect and arrest all four members of PHILANTROPY in the tower, as well as capturing the Metal Gear stolen blue prints. Understood?" The Colonel had a rough voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" All five voices said. All five were different, different accents, different nationalities.  
  
"OK, everyone knows their COA (Course of Action), so move out!" The Colonel ordered.  
  
A young man inserted a magazine into his Beretta Handgun. He stood up, and entered the tower. All five took different routes.  
  
A man saw all the movement from his helicopter. He couldn't see who were they, but he had a bad feeling when he saw the insignia in their helicopter's side. FOX-HOUND.  
  
Hal Emmerich knew FOX-HOUND. They captured him, forced him to design a mass destruction weapon, held him hostage, he even fell in love with one of them. But they were dead. So, who are these people? He wondered while he pushed his Glasses up. He decided not to wait, he called Snake.  
  
"Snake." he called in a desperate tone. "You won't believe me what just happened."  
  
"Yeah? You want believe what I found either." Snake's gruff voice answered.  
  
"You tell me first."  
  
"Ocelot is here." Snake answered, trying to keep the calm.  
  
"What?" Otacon was shocked.  
  
"He's here, I saw him speaking to the director of Wassen, I don't know what he's doing, but knowing him, it must be something evil. What did you want to say? "  
  
"Snake, I saw a commando sneaking here. Their helicopter has the FOX-HOUND insignia."  
  
"Oh, Damn." Snake's voice reflected a mix of surprise and fear.  
  
"There's another sign in there. It says "Eclipse". Do you know about that?"  
  
"No, but I sense the Patriots are involved in this." Snake said, with his eyes Half-Closed.  
  
"OK, I'll look into it. Try to hack a computer or something" Otacon suggested.  
  
"You are the computer wiz, Otacon."  
  
"Right. I'll go down as soon as I'm finished with the Eclipse mystery." Otacon explained.  
  
"Otacon, I don't remember you being the kind of guy who goes voluntarily to the Hot-Zone" Snake said surprised.  
  
"Some one has the do the job" Otacon said whispered. "I'll start looking into this Eclipse thing. Go and meet up with Raiden and Harker."  
  
"OK" Snake cut off annoyed. He didn't like Raiden's style, maybe because he reminded himself back in Outer Heaven. This is your Zanzibar, kid. He thought, as he changed the frequency of his codec.  
  
Raiden's perfect combat concentration was violently interrupted by a crazy making beep in his ear.  
  
"Raiden, this is Snake." A gruff voice in the other side called.  
  
"Snake? What's going on?"  
  
"Listen kid, Ocelot and FOX-HOUND are here! We need to make a new plan!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We'll rendezvous in the 40th floor." Snake said.  
  
"OK, we are going." Raiden said, disconnecting.  
  
Snake observed the couple as they entered a room. He wanted to go there and find out, but he had an appointment. FOX-HOUND? But it was disbanded four years ago, right? It was disbanded 4 years ago, but they are also here, in this tower. A word rang out in Snake's head. Replacement.  
  
The Shadow Moses Terrorist's replacement. Other six FOX-HOUND members. Other six terrorists? Only god knows. He thought as he ran downstairs, heading towards his meeting with Raiden and the mysterious Nathan Harker.  
  
Razor's codec kept calling orders and advertisement from his fellow FOX- HOUND members.  
  
"Cougar here" A very powerful voice called "In position"  
  
"Spear here" The Russian woman called. "Everything goes as planned."  
  
"This is Shadow" The mysterious, enigmatic voice called, "Target acquired. Standing by for orders."  
  
All his partners were following the mission's plan. He just stood, waiting for a chance.  
  
A guard passed by, holding a Sig Sauer P226 in his hand. He wasn't a terrorist, he shouldn't kill him. .But knocking him out was another story. He walked slowly behind the unsuspecting guard, who putted his P226 in his holster and took out his radio.  
  
"Guard, this is Alpha Six. No news." He reported calmly, and sounding tired.  
  
Just then, Razor attacked him from behind, and quickly putted a cloth in the guard's mouth and nose.  
  
"Chloro." The guard realized, and then went asleep.  
  
".Form" Razor finished smirking, and dragged him to the Men's Restroom. Finally a disguise he thought as he closed the toilet's door and started undressing the unconscious guard.  
  
Raiden walked slowly through the office building, the former CIA agent Harker was right behind him. Suddenly, he felt the cold steel of a weapon in the back of his neck.  
  
"If I would be the enemy, you would be dead, rookie" Snake's tough voice said behind Raiden. He turned slowly.  
  
"Snake!" Raiden gasped, lowering his M9.  
  
"So, this is the Legendary Solid Snake" Harker got closer.  
  
"Let me guess" Snake looked at the CIA agent. "Nathan Harker, CIA."  
  
"That's right. Listen, FOX-HOUND is already here, we have to spread out."  
  
"But I thought FOX-HOUND were good guys" Raiden said.  
  
"Counter-Terrorist" Harker went deeper into the subject. "PHILANTROPY'S fame won't help" He added.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought they were disbanded four years ago"  
  
Before anyone could answer, everyone felt a beep in their ears. Otacon got a break.  
  
"News break" The computer genius called. "I broke into FOX-HOUND'S computers. I couldn't find more, but it seems FOX-HOUND has being rearmed."  
  
"Virtually?" Raiden asked. He had a not very pretty experience with VR simulations.  
  
"No, they created a new unit, that would replace FOX-HOUND after Shadow Moses. They got their hands on five Special Forces agents. They codenamed this team "Eclipse". "  
  
"The Eclipse Team" Harker said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll look into them."  
  
"But, why are they here?" Snake wondered.  
  
"Snake, they must be here to get those Metal Gear Blueprints." Otacon explained with his "Know-It-All" voice.  
  
"And Ocelot" Raiden added.  
  
"OK, get on it. Find out more about these Eclipses. "  
  
"I'm on it, Snake" Otacon closed his signal.  
  
"O; we'll spread out. Harker..."  
  
"Call me Nathan" Harker answered calmly.  
  
"Whatever" Snake said, rolling his eyes up "Cover this area. Raiden, you come with me."  
  
Harker made a nodding movement and he went further into the cubicle area. Raiden and Snake started walking towards the elevator.  
  
They entered, and Snake pressed the "Rooftop" bottom.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Raiden asked impatiently.  
  
"We are going to investigate Eclipse's drop-zone, the rooftop." Snake explained.  
  
As the doors opened, they revealed an image that could be easily pictured in a horror movie. All over the Heli -Pad, were dead bodies. Security Guards, all shot, with a high caliber weapon. Both agents came closer. The rain stopped, releasing the light of the stars over the nine dead bodies.  
  
Snake didn't understand; they were maimed. Only high caliber weapons could do such damage.  
  
"This is the end of the road for you" A loud, powerful, voice came from behind them. Snake remembered Vulcan Raven saying the same thing. Both agents turned.  
  
Strapped in a black sneaking suit, a huge man was standing, bold, carrying an FN M249 Light Machinegun. Snake was again sort of reminded of Vulcan Raven.  
  
"Who are you?" Snake asked, training his M9 on the easy target.  
  
"My name is Cougar, and you may die now!" He shouted out, pointing the Machinegun towards both Snake and Raiden. His enormous firepower superiority didn't seem to decrease their determination at all.  
  
Both agents trained their M9's on him, but shooting wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing they could do. However, Cougar fell unconscious instantly. Both agents looked down.  
  
A PSG-1 T dart stacked to the back of Cougar's head. The sniper was no where to be seen. Both looked up. Otacon's chopper was right above them.  
  
Nathan Harker walked slowly, all senses working at maximum. He wasn't an infiltrator, he was a spy, but he handled the situation quite well. The place was luxurious, a New York Office building after all. But something was going on. Wellar Inc. was a robotics company, but Metal Gear? It was a bit extreme.  
  
He wondered about that FOX-HOUND unit. In his time in the CIA, he had met most of them, with the single exception of Liquid Snake. He met most of them in missions. Amazing those people became terrorists he thought.  
  
Suddenly, his so-called peace was interrupted by a clicking sound and a low voice.  
  
"Freeze." The voice commanded, he sounded young, but full of determination. "Turn around" He ordered calmly.  
  
Nathan turned calmly; he was trained to do such thing, to act calmly in extreme situations. A young man was holding him up. He had blond hair, sort of greenish. Harker noticed two piercing green eyes trained on him, the kind of piercing eyes it was easy to find behind a Sniper Rifle, as well as a Beretta M92F Handgun.  
  
Author's note: Wazzup? I hope you enjoyed the first and second chapters. I'll try posting as often as possible. Please, Review, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it. (Sorry, Blackraven, WE) 


	3. Chapter 3: Natural Warriors

Disclaimer: Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and characters are property of Konami. (Except the new ones)  
  
Chapter three: Natural Warriors ---  
  
Every square centimeter of Nathan Harker's body was tensed as he looked into the eyes of his attacker.  
  
"Identify yourself" The young man ordered, raising his pistol at the altitude of Nathan's eyes.  
  
"Harker. Nathan Harker." He said, barely opening his moth.  
  
"Oh. You are the CIA agent..." The man said, without lowering his Beretta and or changing the tone of his voice. "You are coming with us, Agent Harker."  
  
Harker kept looking at his attacker. He was at least 28 years old, his eyes were deep into his skull, and he had a calm look in his face, even though his voice tone was aggressive.  
  
"Where's Snake? Solid Snake?" He asked that with a strange sense of hate towards Snake.  
  
"I don't know" Harker retorted calmly.  
  
"Is that right? Well, I'm sure Cougar will find him"  
  
Nathan again looked at his attacker's eyes, and slightly moved. His opponent moves his weapon towards him, and Harker jumped towards the other side. His confused opponent turned, extending his armed arm towards Nathan. He crouched, at the same time HE moved his weapon lower, Nathan made a kick.  
  
The weapon flew up from the wounded hand; the Beretta started spinning in the air, and spectacularly falls on Nathan Harker's hand, who points it at his attacker's chest.  
  
"Not so fast, huh?" Nathan taunted, pressing the weapon against his heart. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Special Operations Eclipse Team" He said, surprisingly without losing his calm. "Silent Shadow"  
  
"Eclipse team, huh? And here I thought they recruited the best of the best. My bad." Nathan taunted again, yet Shadow didn't seem to show any emotion. Only a strange sort of anger as he said "Solid Snake" showed up. "So, what's the deal with Snake? Old rivals?"  
  
"It's none of your business" Shadow retorted, and for Nathan's surprise, his voice was rather shaky. It was like having a painful memory.  
  
"Oh, I see. You don't have to be so shy." Nathan said back. Good, he thought. Shadow has a weakness.  
  
"I wouldn't play bully if you were you." Shadow regained his peaceful look.  
  
"What the." Harker asked, but felt a hit in his back. And started falling unconscious. He had being hit with the butt of a weapon.  
  
"One down, three to go" An eerie, French-accented female voice sounded on Harker's ear, being his only sense active. He couldn't see.  
  
"What's going on, Skully?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Razor is already in disguise, Spear has being captured, and we lost contact with Cougar" "Skully" explained.  
  
"So, except for Cougar, everything is going as planned." Shadow thought.  
  
"Did you find out where's Snake?"  
  
"No. "  
  
"As soon as our first objective is accomplished, I want everyone regrouped."  
  
"Yes, ma'am" He said, and Nathan heard the sound of military boots walking away...  
  
-----  
  
Snake stared at the unconscious body of the Eclipse Team member Cougar. He was tall, bald, muscular. Pretty scary looking. Then, he felt a beep in his ear.  
  
"Snake" Otacon called, he had a very worried look on his face. "I found out who this Eclipse Team is"  
  
"Great! Spit it out!" Snake said.  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Nathan called by codec. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but. I run across an Eclipse Team member."  
  
"Me too." Snake clarified. "He looked just like Vulcan Raven! A Sniper shot him down. I didn't see the shooter but."  
  
"That's a funny coincidence. The guy I met was like a male version of Sniper Wolf."  
  
"Strange." Snake said.  
  
"Guys, that's exactly what I found out." Otacon said.  
  
"OK, who are these guys?" Raiden appeared and asked. Otacon took a long breath, and started explaining.  
  
"Right after Shadow Moses, the NATO military was in need of a special commando force that could carry out missions just like FOX-HOUND did. I heard they even tried to clone them, but Sears stopped the project, due to his "Vocal opposition to eugenics projects". Then they tried to implant their genes into soldiers, but Johnson's government didn't support this maneuver. Just two weeks before the Big Shell, the government thought, if genes make better soldiers, and we pass our genes through our family, what we got?"  
  
"Ur." Snake didn't know, just tried to make Otacon say it.  
  
"Like. Family. Through a long CIA investigation, they caught familiars of all 6 FOX-HOUND members. They kidnapped them, tortured them, gave them Hypnotherapy, and basically forcing them to join FOX-HOUND'S genetic mirror, the Eclipse Team." He explained, watching at Snake's and Nathan's horrified faces.  
  
"Oh damn" Snake said lowly.  
  
"Otacon, if I gave you a codename, could you give me info about an Eclipse Team member?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Sure." Otacon answered.  
  
"His name is Silent Shadow." Nathan said.  
  
"Err. Let me see. Silent Shadow. Got it! Let me see. Ok, I found it, place of birth. here! Place of Birth, Semi-Autonomous Region of Kurdistan, Northern Iraq. He got his codename because he is a master at sneaking and hiding from his enemies."  
  
"Oh damn" Snake repeated. "Another Kurd psychopath"  
  
"Then it's true." Harker's voice started to show low morale. "But what are they doing here?"  
  
"The same thing that us. Trying to catch that Metal Gear." Otacon explained slowly.  
  
"Excuse me, but we can deal with the Eclipse later, we have a Metal Gear to find" Snake didn't like this unit at all. It was like a Nightmare he had ignored for four years.  
  
"Right. I'm going down. Raiden, look for Ocelot, Snake, try to find Metal Gear's blue prints, and Harker, you go with Raiden"  
  
"Here we go again" Raiden barked, as he cocked his M9.  
  
--------  
  
Otacon turned with his stolen Kasatka and started flying downwards, always trying to remain unseen. The Eclipse Team remained in his memory. Were they enemies? No, but they aren't friends either.  
  
"They were the familiars of the Shadow Moses Terrorists. How can they fight for the same Institution who killed their own family? But do they know this? Not likely. Dissertation is only fought with misinformation, right? What if they are so crazy they don't care? Maybe they are out for Snake. Do they want him dead? Do they know what he did? Maybe they are out for me, too. Will they kill me? Or will they torture me?" Otacon's mind was flooded with thoughts about this unit.  
  
Only one member was known to them.  
  
Silent Shadow. Age, 27. Iraqi, but of Kurdish origins. FOX-HOUND member. Training in: Basic Combat, Sniping, Infiltration, SWAT Tactics, Espionage, The list went on. He was sure all Eclipse Team members had threatening curriculums as well.  
  
"A brother, maybe? But I thought all HER family was killed when SHE was young. Well, you never know." His job was affecting him.  
  
-------  
  
Raiden was again infiltrated. Did he enjoy it? Not at all, but he had to do it. Right in front of him, Nathan Harker was scouting the area.  
  
The former CIA raised his hand, and Raiden understood it meant "Stop there". He stopped right in front of a window, which meant he saw something interesting right behind it. Both special agents ducked and started spying what was going on inside.  
  
Three people were in that room. One of them, sitting on a desk, was rather obese, and in an expensive suit. The desk was full of papers but something caught Raiden's eye. There was a sign at the front of the desk. His owner was John Harrels. The owner of Wellar Inc.  
  
The other two people were standing. One of them was the Former FOX-HOUND agent Revolver Ocelot. The second person was young woman, very thin, with a long black hair. She had handcuffs. It looked like she was a prisoner.  
  
Harker kept watching as he pulled out something from his back-Pack.  
  
"Raiden, take this." He handed Raiden with something that looked like an old Walther pistol. But it was a directional microphone. He putted it right against the glass.  
  
"So, young lady" ocelot asked in his typical interrogation tone. "Where are your friends?"  
  
"I'll never tell you." She said. She had sort of Russian accent.  
  
"Listen." Ocelot's voice suddenly gained power. "You will tell us where they are or else."  
  
"You don't scare me" She answered back watching Ocelot with pitiful eyes. It was a spy tactic Nathan had learnt in the CIA. You must make sure your enemy thinks you have the advantage.  
  
"Miss," Harrels called, he sounded like a typical business man. "Listen to my partner, please." He was obviously trying to play nice.  
  
"Both you and I want the same thing: The rebirth of Mother Russia-" Ocelot was playing friendly too.  
  
"You are lying! I know everything about you!"  
  
"Witch!" He called her when he pulled her to a chair. "Ok, mister Harrels, our deal ends here."  
  
"What the-"  
  
Just then, with the speed of a lightning, he pulled his .45 Single Action Army and pointed it towards the Director's heart. The milliseconds looked like minutes as the FOX-HOUND sharpshooter pressed his trigger.  
  
The twelve millimeter bullet flew across the space of the room, breaking the air and leaving a smoke trail. Harrels eyes went wide open and he froze. It might have been the surprise, or maybe the heavy impact of the bullet in his heart. He fell silently.  
  
Ocelot, he holstered his weapon like nothing had happened. He took out he took out a radio.  
  
"Ok, men, proceed as accorded."  
  
----------  
  
Otacon's eyes detected something going on. In the street, a black as night truck stopped in the front door of the Wellar Building. Several people went outside of the truck and started entering the building.  
  
An assault was going on.  
  
Inside, the attackers were fighting a cruel war with the Security Guards. The attackers dressed in black BDU s and armed with Assault Rifles shot at the unsuspecting guards. Otacon had the feeling that these guys were mercenaries. Who hired them? Ocelot. Why? Only God knows.  
  
They were taking over the building. ------  
  
Author's word: Hey1 Sorry for not posting in a while. I need some reviews! Next chapter will be longer, promise. Please! R&R! 


End file.
